


Giving Up pt. 2

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: On the ExcaliburFictober prompt 14. “you better leave now”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Giving Up pt. 2

Jim and Tilly walked down the corridor from the main causeway that connected the Excalibur to the Spacedock. 

“It’s so shiny,” Tilly said looking around and peeking into an open door.

“Must have been freshly refurbished, they get a bit of wear on them after a while,” Jim said with awe in his voice. 

“I can’t wait to serve on a ship.”

“I know what you mean. Going from passenger to midshipmen…”

“No one chasing you out of Engineering because kids aren’t allowed.”

“What are you two doing here?” A security ensign asked, coming from around the corner. “Cadets aren’t supposed to show up here for two weeks.”

“Oh, um, sorry—,” Tilly started.

“Yeah, sorry, we were looking for someone on the epidemiological team to talk to us about their recent experience with plasma plague for an essay.”

“Well, you’re out of luck, kid. They aren’t on the ship. Try Starfleet Medical. Now, go on, you better leave now. 

“Uh, yes, sir.”

“We have an essay due?” Tilly hissed even when she was sure they were out of earshot.

“Not one on epidemiology,” Jim said. 


End file.
